nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
I See a Light
I See a Light is a minor easter egg featured in Schule der Untoten. It is only available in co-op as it requires two or more people to complete it. This minor easter egg is considered the least useful of all of the easter eggs. Upon completion, the players will be teleported to the Town Hall. Step 1 At anytime during a match, the players must go over to the C115 room. On the floor, the player will find a hole and inside it will be a doll that appears to be pulsating some form of energy. One player must have the Thundergun and shoot it at the ground next to the doll. The other player must grab the doll when it flies out of the hole and lands on the ground as the player who shot it cannot pick it up. The doll will be seen in the player's inventory. A voice will whisper, "I've been waiting." Step 2 The players must head over to the Teacher's Lounge, where they will find a decapitated head on the table. The players must shoot at it with a Ray Gun. Once shot multiple times, the head will disappear and a vortex will open up. The players must go up to the vortex and press the "Use" button. This will cause the doll to be sucked into the vortex and close it up. Step 3 About half a minute after the vortex closes, the players will hear a loud growl. A voice will then say, "Come find Fluffy." The players must run to the auditorium and look at the stage from the back of the room. After a while, the ghost of a dog will appear, this is Fluffy. Fluffy will begin walking away from the players, so the players must follow Fluffy, or else they will fail the easter egg. Fluffy will lead the players to the Career Tech Lab, where she will stop and sit down. The person that is Richtofen must go on the only working computer and access the school's archives by hitting the use button. After 30 seconds, accessing the computer will end and the players must defend the computer while it is downloading files onto a flash drive. The ghost of Fluffy will help defend the computer with the players. Step 4 After the download is complete, Fluffy will fade away and the players must run over to the starting room. The players will notice that the teleporter mainframe has reappeared (if this is completed after the major easter egg.) Richtofen must place the flash drive into the teleporter. The teleporter will begin to function, but then begin pulsating red beams of energy. Richtofen will say that the teleporter has become unstable and that a new core must be put in place. The players must run over to the Math Hallway where they will find the parts to make a new core. Tank, Takeo and Nikolai must collect the parts. Once all of the parts are collected, the players that collected the parts must give the parts to Richtofen. The player that is Richtofen will go through a special animation to create the new core. Step 5 Once the core is complete, the players must run back over to the teleporter mainframe and place the new core in the place of the old one. Someone, other than Richtofen, must take out the corrupted core. Once the corrupted core is removed, the player that is Richtofen must place the new core in the teleporter. The player with the corrupted core will then chuck it down the hallway and cause it to explode. After the new core is in place, the players that have the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the ZX-7 must fire at the teleporter in order to jump start it. When the teleporter is shot, the players must stand on it and they will be teleported to the Town Hall. Trivia *Most players tend to skip this easter egg due to its ineffectiveness despite being one of the most interactive ones. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Easter Eggs Category:Schule der Untoten Category:Legacy articles